Miracle
by Bloody Lacrymosa
Summary: C.S.L.N. Mi vida no era vida hasta que te conocí. Milagro es poner la letra a una melodia que llamamos vida. Y la vida comenzó cuando te conocí. Breve lime.Trabajo conjunto de Triana Cullen/Bloodymaggie81.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Nada nos pertenece. Todos los personajes que se conozcan pertenecen a la señora Meyer. De las guarradas. Nos encargamos nosotras.

**_"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"._**

_Titulo: _**Miracle**

_Penname:_ **Bloodylacrymosa (Triana Cullen/Bloodymaggie81)**

_Summary: **Mi vida no era vida hasta que conocí. Milagro es poner una letra a una melodia a la que llamamos vida. Y cuando te conocí, el milagro surgió.**_

_Pareja a Trabajar: **Edward/Bella/Renesmee**_

_Número de palabras: **7512 (según world) Hay un final más extendido que debido a las reglas del contest no se ha podido poner. ¿Quereis leerlo? Condiciones abajo.**_

_Imagen utilizada: **Nieve en familia**_

_Canción utilizada: _**Christmas Light-Coldplay**_. _**También recomendamos que a lo largo del fic oigais Winter story de Yiruma**

_Frase utilizada: _**Mi vida no era vida hasta que te conocí.**

Advertencia:**Este fic no pretende ser una historia etica donde se ponga en favor o en contra del aborto. Ninguna de las ideas de Triana o de Maggie están reflejadas en este fic. Por lo tanto, nos negamos a abrir ningun debate sobre este tema u otros. Es sólo una historia irreal que nos surgió. Nada más. Y también pedidmos perdón a los puristas de BD por el cambio de fechas con el nacimiento que hemos realizado. El fic lo requería.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miracle<strong>_

* * *

><p>… <em>Me inundó una nueva oleada de calor, más intenso que el de antes, pero era un fuego que no quemaba. Un destello. Vi cortadas de un veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que ataban mi existencia […] Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición […] Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto<em>—**Stephenie Meyer; Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

><p><em>Nunca supe que termino usaba un diccionario para definir la palabra <em>_**milagro**__. _

_Siempre me había considerado una persona parca en palabras, ya que mi voz la producían mis dedos al chocar con las teclas del piano reproduciendo en armonía mis pensamientos traducidos en notas musicales. Y milagro era la inspiración que convertía esos pensamientos en música._

_Me pude considerar muy afortunado con la edad de diecisiete años yo hubiese encontrado aquella inspiración en la persona de la violinista solista del conservatorio. __**Isabella Swan**__._

_Aun sabiendo que ella salía con aquel macarra de dos metros de altura llamado Jacob Black, mi corazón latía con ciernes haciendo correr frenéticamente la sangre en mis venas cada vez que su presencia llenaba el escenario y con sólo presencia, mis ojos se entrecerraban al igual que si hubiesen sido impactados por un rayo de sol para después salir lagrimas de ellos; el sonido del arco entrelazándose con las cuerdas del violín creando la misma fantasía que yo; el movimiento de sus caderas al compas de su melodía; sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios entreabiertos que me hacían soñar con el momento del beso…_

_Desde el mismo instante en que la vi entrar, por primera vez, en aquella sala, me fue tarea imposible poner los pies sobre la tierra ya que ella se había convertido en mi centro de gravedad. _

_Aquel era el milagro. Me había enamorado irreversiblemente y tenía que saberlo. Y la música llegaría más allá de lo que las palabras podrían atravesar._

_El día del concierto de navidad, decidí declararme de la única manera que sólo ella entendiese aun estuviésemos separados por una multitud. El lenguaje de la música era universal pero existían códigos que sólo la persona a la que estaba destinado podría descifrar. Por eso, tenía mi corazón en un puño desde el instante en que subí al escenario hasta que mis dedos se movían agiles en cada una de las teclas del piano, formando las palabras que nunca habían salido de mi boca._

_Quería conocer cada una de sus facetas. Quería verla dormir con las piernas entrelazadas en las sabanas, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi brazo después de una noche de pasión donde mis labios descansarían en los suyos y mis dedos repasarían con fruición cada zona al descubierto de su piel._

_¿Qué había mejor que una nana para decirla cuan intenso era lo que me hacía sentir?_

_Al terminar mi recital, me levanté dirigiéndome al público y hacer una reverencia, tardando un mínimo de cinco minutos en incorporarme debido a la salva de aplausos que me dedicaban. Al levantarme, me fijé que Bella había sido la única que no lo hacía. Permanecía de pie, inmóvil, sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas._

_No oculté una sonrisa de satisfacción. _

_Había comprendido y también me correspondía._

_Y al parecer el gilipollas de su novio, porque después de oírles discutir violentamente, se dirigió a mí y me dio un puñetazo a traición en toda la boca del estómago._

— _¡Hijo de puta!—Siseó entre dientes. _

_Aun así, no logró borrarme mi gesto feliz de la cara._

_Bella acudió inmediatamente a socorrerme, y después de comprobar que me encontraba bien, se enfrentó a Jacob:_

— _¡Eres gilipollas, Jake! ¿Ahora ves porque he roto contigo? Aún no comprendo que se me pasó por la cabeza para creer que podía funcionar._

_Despreciativo, Jake arrojó el casco de la moto a los pies de su ex novia, y se montó en la moto._

— _¡Que te vaya bien con Cullen!—Deseó con sorna infantil. —Espero que tenga un medio de transporte para llevarte a casa, porque olvídate de montar en mi Harley, muñeca._

_Arrancó la moto, e ignorando las placas de hielo sobre la carretera, aceleró para alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de nosotros. Dudé que viese el gesto obsceno que Bella le dedicaba._

—_Infantil—bufó. Luego me ayudó a levantarme y se cruzó de brazos pataleando el suelo con el pie, fingiendo estar enfadada: — ¡Bien hecho, Cullen! Por tu culpa me he quedado en medio de la nada sin un medio para volver a casa. Espero que seas un caballero y me lleves en tu magnifico volvo plateado a casa._

_Carraspeé e hice un puchero._

—_Me temo que eso no será posible, mi dama. La ocasión no requería usar mi coche de todos los días. —Me reí de su gesto de sorpresa y le ofrecí el brazo: —Así que me temo que tendrá que conformarse con un Aston Martin._

_Simuló un gesto de sorpresa y me cogió gustosa del brazo._

—_También me es valido. —Se rió mientras nos dirigíamos al coche y caballerosamente le abría la puerta del copiloto._

_Mientras conducía rumbo a su casa, el silencio se adueñó de nosotros. No necesitábamos palabras que estropeasen el momento. Una sonrisa cómplice, miradas brillantes que hacían declaraciones que se morían en la punta de nuestra lengua; los roces de sus dedos en los míos dejando una sensación infinita de calor que se dirigía hasta el pecho; la música de piano intensificando el momento mientras las luces de navidad daban una extraña aura a nuestro alrededor._

_Al llegar a la zona centro de la ciudad, paré el coche repentinamente. Bella enarcó una ceja extrañada._

—_Va a nevar—anuncié como si se tratase de algo que estuviese esperando toda mi vida._

— _¡Ey!—Protestó. —Aún no estoy en casa._

— _¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Acaso ver Chicago iluminada no merece cinco minutos de nuestra admiración? ¿Qué hay en tu casa para que tengas tanta prisa por volver?_

—_Quiero que me lleves a casa para robarte un beso en el porche antes de entrar. Un beso largo y profundo, como se hace en las películas. En el porche de mi casa hay una rama de muérdago colgada. La tradición manda—suspiró._

_El corazón me latió a cien por hora al oír mi más profundo deseo formulado de su boca. Aún así, la cogí del brazo y la arrastré hacia la calle, para enfrentarla a mí, cogiéndola de las manos y empezar a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor mientras empezaba a nevar y las luces, junto a la multitud, que nos rodeaba se volvía una masa de colores observados a través de un caleidoscopio._

_Nos dejamos de reír y me quedé quieto en un sitio, tirando de sus manos para acercarla más a mi cuerpo. Una de mis manos se dirigió a la nuca, entrelazando los dedos en su espeso cabello, mientras mi brazo se ajustaba a su cintura. A medida que mi rostro se acercaba al suyo, me dejaba embriagar por su perfume y mis parpados se iban entrecerrando hasta llegar a una completa oscuridad y sentir un enorme calor que procedía de mis labios y recorría todas mis venas._

_Entreabrí un poco los labios para dejar que me introdujese la lengua y se enredase con la mía. _

_No era un beso tradicional de navidad. No había muérdago sobre nuestras cabezas y sí muchas luces de navidad y nieve cayendo con mayor intensidad. No había postal más bella para nuestro primer beso. El cual presagiaba los miles o millones que vendrían en un futuro._

…

_**Año y medio después**_

…

Besé la frente de mi novia para tranquilizarla mientras una brusca enfermera le sacaba sangre.

Al sentir el pinchazo, Bella escondió la cabeza en mi regazo y yo le acariciaba con ternura los cabellos sueltos de su nuca.

—Todo va a salir bien—le susurré de manera tranquilizadora.

—Esto es una tortura—dijo con la voz ahogada por la angustia. —Estoy convencida que Carlisle me quiere castigar por esto.

Me reí entre diente simulando mi preocupación.

—Nada de eso, cariño—le aseguré. —Carlisle sólo quiere asegurarse que todo salga bien. Además, yo soy tan responsable de esto como tú. Digamos un…cincuenta por ciento responsable.

Sudorosa, Bella se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—Tal vez pienses que estoy loca y que es una enorme irresponsabilidad tener un hijo a los diecinueve años, Edward, pero desde el momento que lo supe, empezó a formar parte de mí. Ahora no puedo concebir mi vida sin él.

Con ternura, le apreté los dedos. En cierta manera, yo pensaba como ella.

Cierto que éramos muy jóvenes y aún teníamos miles de proyectos que poner en marcha. Tal vez, fuimos descuidados en aquella noche que estuvimos haciendo el amor después de celebrar el éxito de mi concierto, y en algún instante algo se nos pasó. Pero, me resultó extraño que cuando Bella me anunció que estaba embarazada, no me tirase de los pelos y empezase a maldecir al mundo por ver truncados mis proyectos. La idea que una parte de mí se estaba desarrollando en el cuerpo de Bella me llenaba de esperanza para el futuro y seguir luchando.

Sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo; en el fondo, ya me daba igual que hubiese sido ahora que dentro de cinco años. Era lo mejor de Bella y de mí y amaría a mi hijo con toda mi alma.

Por lo tanto, sólo pude dirigir una sonrisa de adoración hacia mi preciosa Bella.

Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a Carlisle aparecer en la sala con gesto adusto y mirada sombría. No me imaginaba que su reacción ante el embarazo fuese tan hostil. Me hubiese esperado una charla estilo deberíamos haber sido más cuidadosos y de todo el camino empinado que tendríamos que recorrer. Pero aquella sombra en sus ojos me provocaba escalofríos en la espalda.

Me hizo un gesto para que le acompañase a su despacho.

Aprensiva, Bella me apretó la mano para no dejarme ir. Le di un beso en la sien y susurré:

—Sólo quiere tener una charla padre hijo—mostré una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. —Recuerda que Carlisle no es como Charlie. No tiene una pistola para volarme las pelotas.

—Te quiero—musitó soltando a regañadientes mis dedos para dejarme ir.

—Idem—respondí y me metí en el despacho de Carlisle.

Que mi padre adoptivo estuviese sentado con gesto duro daba escalofríos; pero que mi madre vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, Esme, estuviese detrás de mí, acariciando mi pelo con mirada ausente y susurrando que todo iba a salir bien, me puso la piel de gallina.

Se hizo un silencio insoportable hasta que decidí dar el paso y romper el hielo:

—No era algo planeado, pero no por ello voy a eludir mis responsabilidades. No es fácil, pero cuando me acogisteis, vosotros sólo teníais un año más que ahora nosotros.

—Cariño, no estamos cuestionando tu capacidad para ser padre. Seguro que seriáis unos padres maravillosos.

La voz de Esme transmitía algo muy oscuro muy diferente de su maternal actitud.

Carlisle decidió no irse por las ramas y contarme la cruda realidad.

—Hijo, me temo que el embarazo de Bella no va todo lo bien que debería. Sus análisis de orina me indican una proteinuria (1) muy elevada y al igual que su tensión. Esto no va a evolucionar a nada bueno.

Al ver que no decía nada—me había quedado petrificado en la silla y mi lengua pegada al paladar—, continuó explicándome toda la sintomatología hasta que llegó a la fatal conclusión.

—Está embarazada de seis semanas. El próximo embarazo no volverá a ocurrir porque la vigilaré con cuidado y programaré cuando será la fecha ideal para la concepción de vuestro próximo hijo. En un par de días prepararé el quirófano para la intervención.

Apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro y una sonrisa triste desfiguró su cara:

—Lo siento de verdad, hijo. Pero tengo claro que debo salvar a Bella.

Asentí como un autómata. Era como si me arrancase una parte de mí y su desgarre me hiciese sangrar.

Reticente, admití que Carlisle tenía razón.

Bella era la que importaba.

…

El fantasma de la _preeclampsia_ (2) apareció por segunda vez en mi vida.

La primera fue mi madre cuando me trajo al mundo.

Y ahora Bella.

Aunque ella no parecía enterarse—o no quería enterarse—de lo que Carlisle la estaba contando. De manera instintiva, protegió su vientre con su mano como si se lo quisieran arrancar de sus entrañas. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta el sólo hecho de imaginarme que podría ser lo que pasaría por su cabeza.

Agarré su mano e hice que me mirase.

—Bella, por favor, sé razonable—le supliqué.

No dijo nada, pero en su mirada vi un brillo de rechazo que me pateó la boca del estómago. Creía que me había puesto en su contra y el único aliado con el que ella contaba le había fallado.

Bruscamente, retiró su mano de la mía y volvió a proteger el vientre de las alimañas en las que nos habíamos convertido.

—En dos días programaré la cirugía—informó Carlisle. —Luego te daré cita con un psicólogo, compañero de universidad. —Le oí suspirar y acariciarle con ternura la mejilla. —Cariño, algunas veces tenemos que aceptar que las cosas no salen bien.

Bella no daba su brazo a torcer.

—Os demostraré a todos que sí puedo luchar por mi bebé—masculló. Se levantó de la camilla y sacando algo del bolso, salió de la sala: —Necesito hacer una llamada…

Abrí la puerta para salir a buscarla y suplicarle que entrase en razón.

La encontré apoyada en la pared del pasillo, mordiéndose nerviosa las uñas, con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

Se me heló la sangre al comprender a quien estaba acudiendo. Sería la última persona a quien pedir ayuda, pero realmente era la única que la apoyaría en aquella locura.

La mujer de mi hermano mayor, Rosalie, había sido violada salvajemente por su anterior ex novio. Aquello le había provocado unas secuelas tan marcadas que era incapaz de concebir un hijo. Aunque Emmett había sido su ancla para sobrevivir, siempre había tenido un poso de amargura por ello.

Bella y ella se aborrecían; pero Bella no necesitaba una amiga que le aconsejase sensatez; sí una aliada que sintiese que algo se le había arrebatado injustamente.

Con mi corazón hecho trizas, me vi relegado del mundo aparte que Bella se había creado junto a su bebé, completamente inaccesible para mí. No dejaría entrar a nadie, pero Rosalie era la perfecta guardiana.

—Rosalie—murmuró—, te necesito…

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que todo el amor que pudiese sentir por la criatura que se concebía en su vientre, se troncase en odio y cayese en un oscuro vacio sin posibilidad de salir de él…

…

_**Cinco meses después**_

…

_Por favor, no me dejes. Quédate conmigo._

Incluso en medio de la oscuridad que había transcurrido en los últimos meses— ¿o habían pasado años?—, oía esa voz que llenaba mi pecho de una sensación de calor bastante desconocida desde hacía tiempo.

¿Se trataba de Bella?

Lo dudaba.

Hacía mucho que ella y yo habíamos dejado de vivir en el mismo mundo, aunque seguíamos cohabitando en nuestro pequeño piso de estudiantes, y las paredes hubiesen captado parte de la felicidad que una vez irradió la casa. Pero no llegaba al muro de hielo que se había convertido mi interior.

Cualquier señal del mundo exterior me era completamente indiferente mientras el demonio de la autoculpabilidad y la pena me roía por dentro.

Mientras, Bella, a medida que la criatura que tenía dentro de ella, la iba matando poco a poco, más alienada permanecía en su mundo de felicidad de adepta de secta. Y, como era de esperar, Rosalie se comportaba como un perfecto perro guardián con cualquier persona que intentase inculcar cierta sensatez al asunto. Y así había conseguido alejar a Alice, Jasper, incluso a Renee y a Charlie.

Éste último había decidido no acabar tan pronto conmigo porque me necesitaba para convencer a su hija de no cometer semejante locura. En vano.

Hubiera esperado que me matase en aquel instante con un certero tiro en la nuca. Pero seguramente, le pareció mejor que sufriese la agonía de ir muriendo lenta y dolorosamente mientras la vida de su hija se iba apagando.

Carlisle y Esme tenían ciertas limitaciones para acercarse a Bella. Sagazmente, mi cuñada les había hecho firmar un documento jurídico donde se comprometían a examinar el estado del bebé sin dar una opinión al respecto de como deshacerse de él. Ellos adoraban a Bella y tragaban aquella humillación.

Tenía que admitir que Rosalie se abnegaba con Bella de forma admirable. La cuidaba y procuraba que tomase cada uno de sus medicamentos. Incluso había conseguido trabajar en casa y no despegarse de Bella como si de una sombra se tratase.

Aun estando en mi mundo, era completamente que todos los esfuerzos que Rosalie se tomaban no era porque Bella le importase. Aún un amago de rabia se apoderaba de mí cada vez que veía los ojos de Rosalie posándose sobre el abultado vientre de mi novia con autentica veneración. Incluso, me daba la sensación que cuanto peor estaba Bella, más satisfecha se sentía ella y más cerca se encontraba de su objetivo. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que Bella sucumbiese demasiado pronto para que su sueño no se le escapase.

Estaba convencida que Bella firmaría los papeles de adopción una vez todo hubiese acabado.

Si no fuese porque todo me importaba una mierda, y una vez que Bella no estuviese nada tendría sentido, hubiese luchado con Rosalie por el bebé.

Pero yo ya había dejado de contar.

Bella me había dejado muy claro que debíamos estar juntos en esto y eso sólo ocurriría si hacía el esfuerzo de amar a aquella criatura.

¡Imposible! Por mucho que lo intentase ver como un ser humano que se desarrollaba dentro de Bella, para mí era el asesino que me estaba arrebatando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Era como si me dijese que amase a un tumor maligno.

Y así todo transcurría en una espiral de tinieblas y círculos viciosos, donde me encerraba en una sala con mi piano como método de expresar toda mi rabia y pena, sin esperar salir de ella.

Pero Rosalie decidió dar un salto al vacio y jugársela a todo o nada. No previno la reacción de horror y furia de Bella.

Estaba tocando el piano cuando oí gritar a Bella y estallar en sollozos mientras Rosalie intentaba calmarla.

— ¡No te atrevas a enseñarme eso nunca más, Rose!—Chilló. —No tienes derechos sobre mi bebé. ¡No estoy muerta!

—Cariño—trató de razonar ésta como si estuviese tratando con una niña pequeña en medio de una rabieta—, sólo es una medida para el futuro del bebé. Si te pasase algo, Emmett y yo le cuidaríamos con todos los lujos. Sería un bebé muy deseado y querido por nosotros…

Bella la interrumpió abruptamente:

—No dudo que lo quieras. Pero estoy viva y lo estaré cuando nazca el bebé. Emmett y tú sois sus tíos y os querrá. Pero mi bebé ya tiene unos padres. Edward y yo. Somos el núcleo fuerte de la familia. Nadie más se meterá en él. Por lo tanto, no voy a firmar nada…

Salté del silletín cuando Bella me mencionó. Ella estaba defendiéndome y yo, en mi egoísta autocompasión, permanecía escondido. El bloque de hielo de mi interior empezó a desquebrajarse y me sentí herido en mi orgullo cuando Rosalie se carcajeó e hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre mi incapacidad para tomar decisiones serias.

Aquello fue lo que desencadenó que saliese de la habitación, agarrase a Bella de la cintura y me enfrentase torvamente a aquella imponente rubia que me fulminaba con la mirada.

—En eso te equivocas, Rosalie—le dije torvamente. —Mi capacidad de tomar decisiones está muy activa. En este momento, te voy a pedir que salgas de mi casa por las buenas, o atente a las consecuencias.

Enarcó una ceja, petulante haciendo caso omiso de mis amenazas. Encogió un hombro indicándome que podría hacer yo. No me dejaría amedrentar por ella.

—Te quiero fuera de esta casa en tres segundos. Si no lo haces, llamaré a la policía.

Se rió sardónicamente, hasta que Bella, saliendo de mi regazo, le suplicó que se fuese. Rosalie la miró torvamente, incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo. Su criatura se volvía contra ella.

—Rosalie, ya has oído a Edward—le dijo con firmeza. —Por favor, vete. Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Su expresión cambió a la misma que un perro apaleado y miró dos veces a Bella, sin creerse del todo que ésta se rebelase para defenderme a mí.

Con la convicción que había perdido una batalla pero aún tenía mucha guerra por delante, salió muy digna de nuestra casa.

Fue como abrir los ojos por primera vez, y encontrarme con una Bella triste y consumida donde sólo sobresalía el vientre.

¡Estaba enorme!

Bella adivinó lo que estaba diciendo con la mirada y me sonrió con sus labios quebrados.

—Ya son veintiocho semanas—me anunció con orgullo infantil.

— ¡Ah!

—Eso son seis meses, Edward. Carlisle me ha dicho que ya sería viable. —Bajó su mirada hacia el vientre con una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. No todos sus órganos están maduros…

Eso sonaba más a Rosalie que a Carlisle. Estaba seguro que éste era partidario de acabar con esto en cuanto se asegurase que el bebé pudiese sobrevivir, pero Rosalie le tenía bien atado legalmente para que se formase lo mejor posible sin importar lo que ocurriese con Bella. La trataba como una incubadora humana.

Me maldije por haber sido tan egoísta y haberme desentendido de todo.

Y así lo comprendí cuando Bella empezó a llorar con fuerza y se echó entre mis brazos.

— ¡Grandísimo tonto!—Sollozó en mi pecho. —Te he echado tanto de menos y estabas tan lejos de mí.

Le acaricié el cabello y le besé la sien haciendo que todo se fundiese que quedase un chico vulnerable que tenía un miedo atroz a perder la razón de su vida.

Y al protegerme yo, la había dañado mucho más que lo había hecho aquella criatura de su vientre.

—Lo siento, cariño—lo lamenté. —He sido un completo idiota, pero ya no volveré a estar lejos de ti.

A partir de aquel momento me dedicaría a ella en cuerpo y alma todo el tiempo que me fuese concedido.

…

Siempre que discutíamos, acabábamos haciendo el amor para reconciliarnos.

En aquella ocasión no podíamos hacerlo por razones obvias, pero en la música encontramos la manera de expresar cada uno de nuestros sentimientos.

Estaba acabando una nana a piano, cuando noté que Bella se había quedado completamente dormida en mi hombro. Sonreí con ternura. En las horas que llevábamos reconciliados, su rostro había recuperado más color que en el resto del embarazo.

Aunque en mi mente, siempre estaba la sombra de la fatalidad.

—Esa canción me recuerda el día que empezamos a salir junto—susurró en duerme vela.

Al volverme hacia ella, la descubrí despierta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Aunque no eran tristes.

—Creo que fue uno de mis diez mejores días de mi vida—admití.

—Cuando nuestro hijo nazca será el día más feliz de nuestras vidas—confirmó rotunda.

Me quedé quieto en el piano conteniendo la rabia para no volverme a enfadar con Bella.

¿Por qué me lo estaba haciendo tan difícil?

Adivinando mis pensamientos, después de un largo suspiro, me agarró del mentón obligándola a mirarla.

—Sé perfectamente lo que todos estáis pensando de esto. Pero no podéis poneros en mi lugar y ver que desde el primer minuto que estuvo dentro de mí se creó un vinculo tan estrecho que parece que nos leemos los pensamientos. Es pequeño e indefenso y me necesita. Y sabe que el tenerle ahí mucho tiempo me hace daño, y me ha prometido que estará el tiempo justo para desarrollarse bien y podamos salir de ésta. Me quiere, Edward, y quiere que esté en su vida una vez nazca.

Todo eso era muy bonito pero, en estos tiempos de incubadoras haciendo milagros, todo el tiempo que estuviese el bebé dentro de Bella no era oportuno. Además, Bella me estaba empezando a dar autentico miedo hablando en plural de ella misma. Me recordaba a Gollum y su obsesión con el anillo.

—Y también te quiere a ti—me dijo feliz pillándome con la guarda baja. Eso era lo último que me esperaba. —Notaba que estaba triste porque estábamos distanciados y sólo se ponía contento cuando te oía tocar el piano. ¿Sabes que empezó a dar las primeras patadas cuando empezaste a tocar la misma nana que hizo que nos enamorásemos?

No, no, no. No podía convertirme en una radio de frecuencia Edward bebé, bebé Edward. No funcionaba así.

Negué con la cabeza, exasperado. No quería más de esta tortura.

—Por favor, Bella. No me puedes hacer eso. —Notaba como las lágrimas quemaban la piel de mis mejillas. —Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa, pero esto no.

—Sólo he dicho la verdad, Edward—se defendió. —Ahora no puedes verlo porque me pertenece por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero después del nacimiento…

—¿Después del nacimiento, Bella?—Me desesperé.—Estás hablando de un futuro que puede que no exista porque tú decidiste por tu cuenta, sin contar como podría afectarme a mí todo esto, jugar a la ruleta rusa. El fe…el bebé te está matando y ni siquiera te paraste a pensar que tu vida ya no depende sólo de ti. Somos dos y no pensaste que si algo te ocurriese, el resto de mi existencia carecería de sentido… ¡A mí también me está matando el bebé! No me pidas que le quiera…es imposible.

Una vez roto el dique de las emociones, lloré desconsoladamente ante la impasible mirada de Bella que dejó que me desahogase. Sólo me limpió las lágrimas una vez me hube tranquilizado.

—Edward—me ordenó mirarla cuando creyó que estaba dispuesto a escucharla. —Te conté lo de la primera vez que nos conocimos porque con una sola mirada lograste que todo mi centro de gravedad se concentrase sólo en ti. ¿No es un milagro? Y cuando el bebé nazca, pasará lo mismo. Ahora no lo comprendes, pero cuando tus ojos se posen en nuestro hijo, toda la percepción de tu mundo cambiará tanto que no concebirás un mundo sin él. Y yo estaré allí para formar parte de su mundo. No me lo perdería por nada.

…

Salí de mi maravilloso mundo de Utopía para adentrarme en la más oscura de las realidades, pero, por Bella era capaz de no visualizar el futuro y disfrutar todo el tiempo que se me concediese a su lado.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, asistiendo por primera vez a la ecografía del bebé. Me dolían los labios de estirarlos mientras me contenía las ganas de estrangular a Rosalie cada vez que hablaba con Carlisle sobre lo bien que se desarrollaba el bebé y observaba a Bella como si estuviese tomando medidas para su ataúd.

Bella la había perdonado pronto —o tenía mala memoria para las ofensas—y había considerado que debería estar allí como tantas veces lo había hecho. Por supuesto, le había dejado claro que aquel también era mi sitio. Sólo cuando Carlisle enseñó las imágenes de la criatura girando el monitor sobre la viscosa sustancia de la barriga de Bella, dejó de intentar torturarme con los ojos ya que éstos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es la cosa más bonita que he visto—se emocionó. —Lastima que Bella no me deje saber el sexo de la criatura. Hay que empezar a pensar en los nombres y que color de ropa comprarle.

Sonreí sardónicamente ante la impotencia de Rosalie por intentar sonsacar inútilmente el sexo de la criatura a Carlisle o a Bella.

—Es divertido empezar a imaginar nombres—Carlisle se desquitaba levemente con Rosalie de aquella manera.

Bella sonrió complaciente y nos retó a pensar nombres para ambos sexos.

—Pues si es niño, creo que el nombre del padre estaría bien—soltó Carlisle con intención.

—Completamente de acuerdo—convino Rosalie. —Emmett se sentirá tan feliz cuando se entere.

Seguramente Carlisle estaría vigilando las sondas para que no la cogiese y estrangulase a aquella zorra rubia con ellas. ¿De verdad era necesaria aquella sesión de sadomasoquismo?

—Podría tratarse de una niña—nos indicó Bella. Y el brillo de sus ojos la delataba.

—Apuesto a que tienes ya un nombre para ella—le acaricié la mano.

Y seguramente sería mejor que la retahíla de nombres que yo tenía pensado tal como Carmila, Berenice, Ligea, Erzebeth Bathory…Me sentía mezquino por pensar así sobre el bebé. No me ayudaba nada a quererle un poco siquiera.

—Quería llamarla Elizabeth, como la madre de Edward—Mi corazón empezó a latir furioso en el pecho. Ella era la madre biológica que nunca llegué a conocer. Pero aquel titulo sólo podría corresponder a Esme. —Pero luego, recordé que los lazos de sangre no son lo más importante y sólo podía concebir a Esme como su verdadera madre. También me acuerdo de mi madre—suspiró, reprimiendo tocarse el vientre. —Por lo tanto, he jugado con los dos nombres y ha salido Renesmee.

Me dejó completamente en el sitio y sólo cuando ella pronunció el nombre por segunda vez—_Ruhnezmay_—empecé a reconciliarme con la idea y hasta gustarme.

Pues Renesmee entonces.

Rosalie no tuvo nada que objetar. Por lo tanto daba su visto bueno. Como si a mí me importase.

…

Salimos del hospital, cabizbajos y sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Bella quería frenar las pretensiones de Rosalie para quedarse con el bebé, como si estuviese carcomiéndose con la idea real que algo pudiese ocurrirle para impedir que ésta se saliese con la suya y se convirtiese con él. En el fondo, los lazos de sangre sí importaban.

Para su problema, yo tenía la solución. Sólo esperaba que ella cumpliese la parte del trato y sobreviviese.

Carlisle no había estado muy esperanzador y me reveló en secreto el peor pronóstico posible.

Efectivamente, preeclampsia. Aunque la estuviese medicando para ello, no tenía todas consigo y se hubiese sentido más tranquilo si hubiera podido hacerle una cesaría de emergencia.

Resignados con la decisión de Bella—y la orden judicial de Rosalie—decidimos intentar convencerla en la semana treinta y dos cuando el feto ya tuviese el ochenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Contra aquello, sólo un milagro y Carlisle podrían hacerlo. Pero la preocupación de Bella sí estaba en mis manos resolverla de forma inmediata.

Con cuidado para que Bella no se resbalase con las placas de hielo—estábamos a finales de noviembre y ya había empezado a nevar en Chicago—, la conduje lo más rápidamente a una joyería y la exigí que eligiese el que más le gustase. Afortunadamente, había tenido una buena racha de conciertos y las clases particulares de piano me daban un extra.

Se probó una sencilla alianza de oro blanco con brillantes y zafiros y me miró extrañada.

—Haremos todo legal para tener poder sobre Rosalie y no se quede con el bebé—le expliqué. Después me arrodillé y le cogí la mano donde tenía puesto el anillo. Me aclaré la voz y me declaré: —Isabella Marie Swan, acepta ser mi esposa mientras nuestra vida dure.

Supuse que creería que era para declararme el padre legal de la criatura en cuanto naciese, pero eso era una nimiedad. Sólo quería que ella tuviese un motor de lucha por la supervivencia y permaneciese conmigo. Y si creía que yo querría a la criatura, tendría más motivos para luchar.

Lo más importante que ella sería mía…mía hasta el tiempo que nos fuese concedido.

Con voz tenue por la emoción, aceptó entusiasmada.

…

—_**Mi vida no era vida hasta que te conocí.**_ Y se reducirá a cenizas si tú no estás en ella—mis palabras sonaron como un autentico voto matrimonial…y una suplica.

A pesar de haber organizado todo con demasiada aceleración y tener que casarme en un juzgado, todo fue perfecto. Bella ya era una Cullen de todas las formas y nada ni nadie podrían cambiar el hecho de pertenecernos legítimamente.

Alice había comprado de forma apresurada un bonito vestido azul que simulaba muy bien su estado de gestación y había hecho pequeñas maravillas con el peinado y el maquillaje, por mucho que hubiese protestado por la aceleración de los hechos.

—Bueno—había comentado resignada—, la próxima vez, yo lo organizaré todo.

Sonreí feliz ante la percepción de mi hermana de un posible futuro. Alice era mi inyección de optimismo, además de intuitiva. Si ella preveía un futuro, debería haberlo.

Como regalo de bodas, mis hermanos y cuñados nos habían regalado una estancia de una noche en una suite de lujo.

Con gran esfuerzo, elevé a Bella para atravesar la puerta sin importar la ganancia de peso de los últimos días.

Una vez la bajé, agarró el cuello de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándome con ferocidad. Me dejé llevar por mi instinto y se me olvidó que debía ser cuidadoso con ella, pero estaba envuelto por un pandemónium de sensaciones hedónicas y placenteras.

Bella me frenó dejándome bastante frustrado y puso un dedo en mis labios.

—Tómatelo con calma, mi chico travieso.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. — ¿Te he hecho daño?

Negó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Sólo que he tenido un pequeño…antojo—susurró traviesa. —Ya sabes, esos pequeños inconvenientes del embarazo.

Resignado, iba a coger mi chaqueta para ir a buscar el supermercado más próximo, cuando ella me agarró de la camisa de nuevo, riéndose.

— ¡Tonto! El antojo que tengo está aquí mismo. —Se ruborizó riendo tontamente.

— ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

Se volvió a reír y acercó su boca a mi oído:

—Me muero por una ración de plátano con sirope de chocolate.

Y para no dar margen de error pellizcó mi miembro a través de la tela del pantalón.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro.

¡Mi chica sucia y traviesa!

…

El pie de Bella chapoteó ruidosamente en el agua de aquella enorme bañera cuando mi lengua y mis dientes empezaron a juguetear, lamer y mordisquear sus rojos y erectos pezones.

No se podía llegar a terminar el juego del todo por la delicadeza de mi mujer, pero no por ello me sentí insatisfecho.

Descubrí nuevas formas de demostrarle físicamente mi amor y que los dedos y la lengua también podían ser instrumentos de placer extremo.

Me sorprendí lo fácil que era deslizar mis dedos desde su húmedo costado hasta el vello que cubría su sexo, me reí ante el cosquilleo que me producía hacer círculos sobre su sobresaliente ombligo. ¡Tenía una forma tan graciosa!

La apoyé sobre mi pecho para seguir bajando y adentrarme hacia su zona más húmeda y caliente, ayudándome de los dientes y la lengua para excitar sus pezones.

Al notar que llegaba a su propio clímax, relajó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y jadeó con fuerzas.

Exhausta, le di un beso en la frente y la refugié entre mis brazos.

Bajó los ojos y se rió al ver mi erección presionando sus muslos. Sumergió sus manos en el agua y agarró mi miembro, empezando a masajearlo con fruición, desde el glande hasta los testículos.

¡Aquello era estar en el jodido paraíso!

Exclamé palabras sucias y groseras y en mi oasis de placer, me pareció oírla burlarse de mí.

—Que tu ética de caballero no te permita que una mujer embarazada te haga una felación, no significa que no cumpla mis deberes de esposa…

— ¡Eres jodidamente deliciosa!—Le agradecí.

Mientras alcanzaba la cima del placer, deseé que se detuviese el tiempo en aquel mismo instante para siempre.

…

_**24 de diciembre**_

…

_Aquella noche soñé que Bella y yo caminábamos por las calles nevadas bajo las luces de navidad. Todo era como antes de crearse nuestros problemas y podíamos reírnos tontamente de algo infantil. Pero había algo en el medio que nos impedía acercarnos más. Y comprendí que había alguien más con nosotros. _

_Una risa parecida al tañido de una campana me hizo ladear los ojos hacia el centro y me topé con una preciosa niña de unos cuatro o cinco años, más similar a un ángel navideño que a un pequeño ser humano._

_Me miró y sonrió feliz llenando mi pecho de una sensación de calidez inédita. _

_Y mi sonrisa eclipsó a las luces de navidad cuando la oí con su voz cantarina llamarme:_

_¡Papá!_

…

Debería haberme imaginado que aquel sueño había sido completamente profético.

Y ahora lamentaba no haber hecho caso cuando se ponían los oráculos delante de las narices. Pero Bella había estado tan emocionada con salir a ver como se iluminaba el gran árbol y Alice era tan entusiasta que nos arrastró a la calle, aprovechando que Rosalie no se encontraba vigilando a Bella.

Me había despertado con jaqueca y de mal humor, pero me veía capaz de ser tan ruin para estropearles la diversión.

Y mientras íbamos caminando, con Bella y Alice bromistas y cómplices, no podía hacerme a la idea de un desenlace desafortunado.

Fue en el medio de la plaza, cuando más ensimismado estaba contemplando las luces.

Noté una presión fortísima en mi mano, y cuando me dirigí a Bella, observé horrorizado como la nieve de alrededor se teñía de rojo. Bella esta increíblemente pálida y mi primer impulso fue recogerla antes de que se desfalleciese.

— ¡Oh, Dios!—Sollozó mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre. — ¡Me está desgarrando por dentro!

Con las lagrimas anegando mis ojos, intentaba animar a Bella insuflándola aliento para que no se fuese. ¿Cómo se podía desvanecer todo tan rápido?

_No me hagas esto_, supliqué mentalmente.

Alice, más diligente que yo, ya había llamado a la ambulancia, y teniendo la suerte de nuestra parte, llegó inmediatamente, para estar en cinco minutos en la sala de emergencias del hospital, corriendo frenéticamente detrás de la camilla que llevaba a Bella. Dos enfermeras ya estaban practicando los primeros cuidados.

Carlisle y Esme aparecieron al instante y, con su autoritaria calma empezó a examinar a Bella.

Luego, dio órdenes a Esme de preparar el quirófano de urgencia.

Pensé en el tiempo que había pasado de embarazo. Faltaban dos días para cumplir las treinta y dos semanas. Estaba claro que se había llegado al límite y Carlisle decidió saltarse la orden jurídica de Rosalie.

— ¡Esto es más importante!—Le increpó a Esme cuando se lo recordó. —Es asunto de vida o muerte.

Antes de ponerse la mascara, acarició la mejilla sudorosa de Bella y la susurró con ternura:

—Cariño, ahora es cuando tienes que demostrar lo valiente que eres. No voy a rendirme contigo.

Sollozante, Bella asintió y estiró la mano hacia mí cuando se la llevaron a quirófano. Imité su gesto cuando Esme me agarró por la cintura y me prohibió el paso.

Me dejó en las manos de Alice y me derrumbé sobre ella sollozando sobre su hombro. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, consolándome.

—Te quiere más que a nada en este mundo, Edward. Volverá de las sombras donde ha caído.

A lo largo de la noche más larga de mi vida, fueron llegando personas al hospital. Me pareció que Jasper se disculpaba con Alice por haber avisado a una histérica Rosalie, quien nos culpaba a todos de lo sucedido.

Con el cuerpo pesándome como el plomo, desconecté de la discusión que estaba teniendo con Alice y me dirigí hacia una ventana que daba a los jardines exteriores donde se respiraba un dulzón aroma a navidad. En aquel instante, me fijé en las luces de navidad que colgaban de los arbustos y deseé fundirme con ellas.

…

Cuando el cómputo del tiempo había dejado de mí, sólo contaba las luces una y otra vez sin un orden concreto.

Sumido en la oscuridad, no noté que alguien me estaba dando golpecitos hasta que uno de ellos empezó a dolerme.

Me encontré con una Alice con lágrimas en los ojos. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

_Bella_, pensé en un principio.

Luego examiné su rostro y una sonrisa más similar al éxtasis religioso cruzaba su cara.

—Alguien te está esperando—me anunció feliz.

— ¿Bella?

—No, ella aún está en el quirófano con Carlisle—negó.

—Entonces, ¿quien?—Si no era Bella, lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

—Renesmee—me anunció con autentica adoración.

Y antes de poder incorporarme, ella ya estaba tirando de mí, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a maternidad.

—Es una preciosidad, Edward. Y está increíblemente sana. Es una sietemesina que parece de ocho. Ha medido cuarenta y siete centímetros y pesado dos kilos y quinientos gramos. ¡Ni siquiera necesita estar en una incubadora!...

Mientras intentaba asimilar toda la información que Alice me daba, llegamos al ala de neonatos. Busqué con fruición entre todas las cunas y bebés de todos los tipos para encontrar una especial.

Esme se encontraba allí, haciendo carantoñas a una nerviosa bebé que agitaba los brazos y piernas en su dirección. Alice debía haberla cambiado de ropas. Odiaba como vestían a los bebés en el hospital y se juró que su sobrina no sería vulgar. Me quedé parado sin saber como reaccionar por mucho que Alice me empujase.

De repente, el bebé volvió la cabeza hacia mi dirección y creí que me estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos nublados de recién nacido. Fue como si un rayo me hubiese fulminado.

Recordé algo que me dijo Bella:

_Al bebé le gusta tu voz. Es como si la estuvieses cantando._

¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Carraspeé y susurré:

—Renesmee.

Y ella me reconoció. Empezó a agitarse más nerviosa y empezó a lloriquear, echando los brazos en mi dirección. Con firmeza y delicadeza, Esme la cogió para entregármela.

—Tú sabes que debes hacer—me indicó.

Mis brazos se movieron solos guiados por el instinto de protegerla. Una vez colocados, la atraje hacia mi pecho sintiendo una pequeña llamarada que calentaba sin quemar.

Y en este instante, hubo otro _**milagro**_. Renesmee era la canción de una melodía que se compuso hacía mucho tiempo, cuando me enamoré de una tímida pero valiente chica llamada Bella. Ella era la música y Renesmee la letra de una canción que se llamaba vida.

Rosalie no era una amenaza. Se había creado un vínculo entre nosotros y ella no podía romperlo.

Era su tía y tenía derecho a querer a mi hija, pero no era el núcleo duro.

La ignoré, dándole la espalda cuando empezó a exigirme que firmase los papeles de la adopción. Ni siquiera podía estar enfadado con ella. En lugar de eso, fui a la misma ventana de horas antes, aunque el mundo había cambiado por completo en aquellas horas.

Me fije en una extraña rama que había colgada en el marco de la ventana y me reí. Se trataba de muérdago.

Esperaba que cuando Renesmee creciese, no se avergonzase cuando supiese que su padre había sido el primer hombre que le había dado un beso bajo aquella rama.

…

En medio de las luces del hospital, un Carlisle presuroso y con su bata blanca tenía la misma aura que un ángel de navidad.

Aún con mi pequeña en brazos, me sobrecogí. Debido a la mascarilla no podía verle la cara, pero sus ojos azules brillaban expectantes. Sentí su calor y euforia cuando se acercó a mí y me agarró por los hombros.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Edward!—Se emocionó a su pesar. —Nunca he creído tanto en la navidad como en este momento. Ha sido un _**milagro**_.

Una risa histérica convulsionó mis hombros para después deshacerme en lágrimas. Con cuidado de no hacer daño a mi hija, empecé a revolotear a su alrededor y le di un buen beso en los morros.

Se rió tenuemente y dijo:

—Consideraré que ha sido porque estábamos bajo el muérdago.

Con reticencia, le dejé a Renesmee como si se tratase de un tesoro y salí corriendo por los pasillos para encontrarme con mi esposa.

La oscuridad—acogedora y protectora—me rodeó y tuve una nueva epifanía.

Bella y yo caminábamos felices por las calles nevadas de Chicago con nuestra hija como nexo de unión. Entonces, una Renesmee, riéndose dichosa, se separaba de nosotros y empezaba a correr. A medida que lo hacía éramos consciente de los cambios que se producían. Empezaba a crecer y su cuerpo esterilizándose a la par que su rostro se volvía más anguloso y menos redondo. Debido a la carrera, sus mejillas daban un color rojizo a su pálida piel y el pelo se le empezaba a revolotear en caóticos tirabuzones de color cobrizo.

Cuando paró de correr, me encontré ante mí a una preciosa muchacha de dieciocho años de rasgos idénticos a los míos, más suavizados, si exceptuábamos la forma y color de ojos y los gruesos labios.

Me miró con adoración y sus labios formaron una palabra.

_Gracias_.

.

.

.

(1) Presencia de proteínas en la orina. Es un indicador de insuficiencia renal.

(2) Síndrome de la embarazada debido a la tensión alta. Los síntomas se presentan a partir de las veinte semanas, aunque ya hay sintomatología a partir de las seis semanas de gestación. Si no se trata, induce a la eclampsia, que es el coma y la muerte fetal y de la madre por hipertensión.

* * *

><p>No estais en una pesadilla. Hemos vuelto para amargaros la navidad y con mucho sindrome de BD y por eso se nos ocurrió esta pequeña historia estilo BD pero imaginandonos a un Edward y Bella humanos con problemas humanos. Y ahí está la locura que hemos escrito. Y como la unión hace la fuerza, Triana Cullen y Bloodymaggie81, después de sus hiatus vuelven con fuerza.<p>

Os hemos hablado de un final extendido que no se ha podido poner porque no se podía extenderse a más de diez mil palabras (normas que han puesto las organizadoras). ¿Quereis leer el final extendido? Aquí somos buenas, pero con ciertos límites.

Se pondrá el final extendido una vez se haya acabado el concurso y si vosotras os movilizais y conseguimos entre 30-40rrs (que seguro que sí haceis un esfuerzo por vuestra parte sí lo conseguiremos). O bueno, si conseguimos quedar en una buena posición en el contest, también nos es valido. Muy valido. Que buenas, aún seguimos siendo goticas y os podemos amargar las navidades.

Así que sed buenas y dadnos nuestra paga navideña o que Rudolph os deje una cagada si sólo poneis favoritos y alerta (la historia no se continuara por mucha alerta que pongais)

Bueno, lo dicho, esperemos que os guste lo suficiente para quedar bien con nuestras lectoras y felices y goticas navidades a todas.

**Triana y Maggie.**


	2. Nota

Nota:

Y el momento ha llegado. En primer lugar, queremos agradeceros los votos de aquellas que nos habeis permitido llegar hasta el final. Nos alegramos muchísimo que os haya gustado nuestra aportación, y esperamos en un futuro seguir aquí.

Por eso, en esta nota que quitaré en un par de días, os pedimos un último empujón, y nos deis un voto de confianza (literalmente hablando xD) y a partir del **ocho **hasta el día **catorce **para poder quedar en un buen lugar.

Sé que os debemos una versión extendida y nos pondremos a ello en unos días. Habeis cumplido vuestra parte del trato y nosotras también lo haremos. Sólo que mejor con un buen puesto…

Ya sabeis, del _**08-14 de enero**_, votad por nuestro fic en _**Sintiendo la navidad contest.**_

Esperamos vuestro apoyo y de nuevo muchismas gracias por vuestros rrs:

_**Tany y Maggie.**_


End file.
